Wat paperwork can lead to
by AeroChick65
Summary: Wat happens wen Hitsugaya helps hinamori out with paperwork? Wat happens at the end of the day? Read and find out!HistuxHina rated T and M for future chapters.
1. Startin the paperwork

Another sunny day in serertei ,but Hinamori MoMo was at her office doing some paper work...

'Damn ever since Aizen Taicho left I've had to do all this paperwork. It's gonna take me forever to catch up' Hinamori thought gloomy.

Someone knocks on her door.. U can guess who it is..yep, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Come in" Hinamori said plainly. Hitsugaya entered.

"Hello Bed-wetter-MoMo" Hitsugaya said mockingly

"SHIRO-CHAN I told u like forever ago not to call me that." Hinamori wasnt to happy and the moment and she didnt want to be bothered..

"Wats wrong? U seem stressed out?" Hitsygaya said

"WELL DUH! I have to catch up on all this paperwork that Aizen Taicho left behind.Now if u dont mind I'd like to get back to work." She dissmissed him. But Hitsugaya wouldn't leave.

Hitsugaya came up behind MoMo and started rubbing her neck soothingly. She layed her head down on her desk and sighed.

"Im really stressed out Shiro-Chan. All this paperwork is driving me mad!" Hinamori said

"Well I could help u if u want" Toushiro offered.

"That would be much apprecited shiro-chan" Hinamori smiled

"By the way it's Hitsugaya-Taicho to u bed-wetter-momo." He said mockingly

So they spent about another 3 hrs on paperwork. They would be signing them,reading them, they even would talk about some of them.

But while doing paperwork Hitsugaya would try and steal glances at Hinamori.

'Damn when did Hinamori seem so...so...beautiful?' He thought...

Hinamori always noticed him when he did it but never bothered to say anything. She wanted to get this paperwork out of the way.. It got dark and Hinamori had 1 or 2 reports left that she decided she would leave till tomorrow.

"Bye Shiro-Chan. Thank u for the help today" Hinamori said happily

"Ur welcome MoMo" He looked into her eyes and then...


	2. Talkin with Matsumoto

Hitsugaya leaned in and kissed MoMo..

MoMo pulled away and stood there shocked... "SHIRO-CHAN!!!!!"

Everyone heard the scream even from the world of the living! And man was Hinamori pissed..

Sure she did admit she loved him but only to herself. 'Damn y did he kiss me?' She ran away cryin

"MOMO!" Toushiro yelled. He couldnt believe himself that he had just kissed MoMo?

'So thats wat it feels like. Her lips were so soft and I swear I was kissin a fea...WAT DA HELL? Y am I thinkin this?' Toushiro stood there for a moment and wondered to himself y he had just thought about her that way? She was his childhood friend. That's the way it was meant to be and that's probably how it's meant to stay. 'I guess she doesnt love me back that way I love her.' Toushiro thought as he walked back to his office,

"Hi Taicho!" Matsumoto greeted him but only in return to get a small nod from her captain. That worried her very much. She knew he was cold but he was never like this.. ' Must have somethin to do wit Hinamori-chan.'

Wats wrong Taicho? Get into a fight with Hinamori?" Matsumoto teased hopin to lighten up the mood.

But only to find Toushiro get VERY angry." Matsomto it has nothing to do with u!! Just get to ur paperwork.

"Uh taicho I finished mine an hour ago and all of urs as well." Matsumoto stated

Hitsugaya looked around. SHE DID FINISH ALL OF IT!

"Thank u Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said cold heartdly. He opened the door to find MoMo.

"MoMo ur here?" Hitsugaya said while his hopes rised.

"Yes Im here to speak to Matsumoto. Oh and hello Hitsugaya-Taicho. My name is not MoMo to u it's Hinamori.." Hinamori spoke how a lutienent was supposed to.

Hitsugaya felt his heart being stabbed by a knife... he never wanted to hear Hinamori say his name officially. It hurt him not to see her cheerful smile or hear the words Shiro-Chan comin out of her lips.

Hitsugaya turned and left... He felt as though his world had just ended...

"Wats up MoMo?" Matsumoto asked as she gestured for her to come ova and sit down.

"Shiro-chan... he...he kissed me... and now I dont kno wat to do!" Hinamori said sadly

"HE DID!! Oh MoMo dont u love him to?" Matsumoto asked

"Well yea I do...I KNO! THANX MATSUMOTO!! "Hinamori ran off and chased shiro-chan

"Ur welcome?" Matsumoto said confused...


End file.
